Harry Potter and Consors Pectus
by Carey Potter
Summary: This is a fic that me and my friend are creating. Please read the a/n and review. Also you decide if we continue this.


As I stepped out into the light from the dark movie theater I had two things on my mind, how cute the lead guy was and a ride home. I thought about calling my mom, but I decided against it. She was really busy lately and wouldn't tell me what she was doing. Dad was worse, he was always in England. The last time he'd come home was almost a year ago. I miss him.  
  
I rounded the corner onto my street and a horrible sight met my eyes. All around were bricks or cement, only it look as though a bomb went off. Almost all the houses were destroyed...including mine. I suddenly was overwhelmed by a sick sinking sensation. "Was mom home?", I asked myself then answered. "Yes." "Is she okay?" the sinking feeling grew. She wasn't okay. I knew she wasn't.  
  
I looked up in the air, an absolutly amazing, yet terrifying, sight. There was a large figure inthe sky. It was shaped like a skull with a snake coming from it's mouth. It hovered over MY house.  
  
Suddenly I felt dizzy. I hear someone say "Are you okay?" just before the ground came up to meet me very quickly.  
  
**********  
  
I woke in a hospital bed. I wondered why I was there. I just fainted, no big deal, no need to be in the hospital. I needed to be at home with M- I suddenly remembered. Mom was gone. Home was gone. Dad was away. Where else were they to put me? I felt so strange. I didn't cry. I didn't mourn. I wondered what was wrong with me? Mom is dead and you aren't even crying!!! A nurse walked in a gave me some medicine. I feel drowsing again. The last thing I felt before I was engulfed by a deep sleep was me head slowly resting itself upon the soft white pillow. Then nothing.  
  
**********  
  
"Meredith? Wake up. Please wake up." The voice was a deep, yet young, male voice. It sounded close to tears. "Please Meredith. Come on, Mer." That did it. I knew who that was. Dad. He was the only one ever to call me Mer. Mostly because I requested it of everyone I knew, but he wouldn't listen.  
  
"Dad?" I opened my eyes to see him and was shocked. My father had never been one the show too much emotion. Yet there he was. He looked as though he was holding on for everything. Struggling against the events of the week. He couldn't let it out. He grabbed me into a huge bear hug.  
  
My dad wasn't a tall man or short for that matter. He was about average. He had unruly black hair and ice blue, but still warm, eyes. His features were not jagged or curved. He had a very unusual face. I guess that is where I got mine. I had his same blue eyes, though mine were more of a crystal, not ice, and I too was average in height. We looked similar in our faces and the way we were built. I had blondish-reddish hair. Not pure red nor pure blonde, but a twist of the two. No one knew where that came from. Both of my parents had black hair and so did their parents and their parents before them. I was always different.  
  
**********  
  
In England a 15 year old boy watched as his clock turned to midnight. It was his birthday. He looked out the window just to see Pig, Hedwig and three other owls fly towards his window. He opened it and they flew in. Hedwig and Pig had been carrying the same package. It was from Ron, and boy was it big. Harry Potter sat there in thee dark taking packages off of the owls. There was a barn owl from the school with a gift from Hagrid, a tawny from Sirius, and another snowy from...Hermione! He let all the owls out except for Hedwig and they flew into the night.  
  
His first present was from Hermione. He opened it to find, of all things, a book. He opened the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you! I'm fine. The book is Hogwarts, A History. I figured you wouldn't read what the title was before opening the letter.(Harry hadn't) Oh well. I figured it was time you read it. Besides it will give you something to do until September 1. Gotta run. Bye!  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry didn't think he was going to read it anytime soon unless he had absolutely nothing to do. Which considering he didn't have alot of time on his hands wasn't going to be soon. He was always cleaning the Dursley's house or working on their lawn. He barely had time to eat and do homework. Oh well, next present, he thought. Next was Sirius's present. It was a scarlet case. It had gold writing on it. The writing said "Harry Potter, Gryffindor Seeker". Harry torn open the card with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Harry,  
  
Having a nice birthday? I hope so. I would tell you where I am, but if this owl is interecpted...you know. Well, I'll tell you this much. I'm at Moony's. Moony gives his regards and wishes you a happy birthday. We both chipped in to give you this. You can keep you Firebolt in it. It will be better off than just in your trunk. Well I hope the Muggles are treating you well.  
  
Sirius and Moony  
  
Harry put it with Hermiuone's book and opened Hagrid's present which also had his Hogwarts letter. First he opened the present. It was a huge slab of Honeydukes best chocolate. Harry had sort of lost his love for chocolate after his third year, but was thankful anyway. He then opened the Hogwarts letter.  
  
Hogawarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Fifth-Year Students Will Require:  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk  
An Intermediate's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Intermediate Potions by Phyllida Spore  
Seeing by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Creatures of the World by Newt Scamander  
Dangerous and Useful Plants and Fungi by Arsenius Jigger  
Magic Happenings Over the Centuries by Adalbert Waffling  
Dark Curses and Countercurses by Quentin Tremble  
  
He opened the next parcel. It was from Ron, two packages. He opened the first one. It was a whole assortement of treat from Fred and George. He was about to eat some when the imagine of Nevielle and Dudley after eating their food. He quickly changed his mind and picked up the card.   
  
Harry,  
  
How are ya? Thankx for the you-know-what. Without it none of this would be possible. We overdid your request...a bit. We went on a bit of a shopping spree and we got Ginny new robes and books and Ron too. We also bought Mum and Dad a trip to see Bill and Charlie. They were pretty surprised about that. And, well, we got some stuff for you too. We are also in the process of making a totally different type of trick. Don't tell anyone, we didn't even tell Ron, but we are making things that aren't edible that when you touch them without saying the secret code within 2 sec of touching it you are turned into something different. Brilliant huh? Well gotta go. Ron is threatening to send your present without our letter, so see ya soon.  
  
Weasley Brothers Inc.  
  
Harry looked in the box of candy. There was another letter discribing each kind of candy and what it does. Harry was inching to open Ron's present though and slid it under the loose floorboard under his bed along with Hermione's book, Sirius's case, Hagrid's chocolate, and his Hogwarts letter.  
  
He opened Ron's present. It was...a snowglobe. Harry found the card and read while still looking suspicously at the snowglobe.  
  
Harry,  
  
This is not just any snowglobe. It is far better than those stupid Muggle toys. Well, actually it started out as a Muggle toy, but you know my dad can't leave anything like it alone. It is enchanted to show you what you need/want the most. Not like the Mirror of Erised. Just what you what, not your heart's desire. Anyway to see, you have to shake it like a normal snowglobe. I hope this cheers you up some.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry shook it up, suddenly he saw Ron and Hermione standing the globe waving. He smiled. This wasn't like Ron at all, but then he thought about how his friend had seemed to care about his well being a bit more after last year. He shook it again...now he saw his parents. They were talking to him! Wow! One more time. This time it showed a girl.   
  
A girl that looked so pretty, but not pretty as in beauty, so much as in spirit. Harry could almost feel her glow coming from the globe. He could tell he liked this girl. Not like a girlfriend kind of like, but more like she was family. She had reddish-blonde hair that sparkled in the light of what he guessed was the moon. She had crystal blue eyes that seemed to go on forever. He felt so much love come from those eyes, and this was only in the snowglobe. He could see more now. She was sitting by a dock. The water was a smooth navy with no waves at all. The water almost appeared to moarning with the girl. He knew she was moarning for he had noticed her crying. He stared intently at the figure for a long time. She finally lifted her head and started to sing towards the moon, although one could tell she was aiming for something much further away. The song slowly became audible. It was a veela song. Harry was confused, this girl was pretty, but she was no veela. He couldn't get lost in his thoughts though for the song had drawn his full attention. She sang of life, of hppiness, of heartbreak, and sorrow. Then of death, and remeberence. She sang so passionately that Harry was almost crying from shared saddness. Her song always repeated. Because she was still singing or because Harry didn't want it to end, he didn't know or care. All that mattered was the girl. He soon learned her song and memorized the sound of the veela-girl, and she stopped singing. Harry could see that she had stopped singing, but her song lived on in his head and he could almost hear her thoughts. As though she sang the song still her mind too and it kept them together. He caught glimpses of them. She had lost her mother, to someone evil. He had no reason. It was all her fault. Harry knew what she was going through. He tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but the moment he thought it she started shaking her head. Then a picture Harry knew too well came bursting into her thoughts. A pale man. Evil so thick you can feel it. No happiness, it had all been sucked away. Then a maginificantly terrifying sight. The Dark Mark. Instantly her thoughts and his were seperated. She seemed to notice too. He looked at the girl for a long long time. Finally he fell asleep gazing at her as she slowly cried by the ocean on the dock.  
  
**********  
  
PLEASE!!!!!!READ A/N!!!!IT IS REALLY REALLLY IMPORTANT!!!!!!  
  
A/N:What did you think??? This OUR first fic and we are working really hard on it. I've written stories on my own, but nothing like this. We are going to continue it under a different name but the same title. This is Part 00 we are going to repost this later with about 3 chapters at a time. But we just want to know if we are sparking your interest. We want to know what you think. It will decide if we continue this story or not. We hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writting it. we know your time is short, so all we ask is that you review us. Say "good, keep going" as a review. I mean how long does that take to write. Thanks for reading our story. R/R!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!  
  
P.S. If you decide to keep this going it will take awhile to get the rest up. Homework, chores, and writer's block are evil, but evil can be conquered so when we start to post again we will post quite often. Thanks again!!! ;) 


End file.
